The 150th Hunger Games
by CodeyKey14
Summary: "To remind the rebels that there is no home for those who rebel in Panem, this year the tributes will be sent out of the country, and into the unexplored ruins of Haven City." - President Clauid. This Quarter Quell promises twists and turns at every corner!
1. District One Reaping

**The 150th Hunger Games**

"To remind the rebels that there is no home for those who rebel in Panem, this year the tributes will be sent out of the country, and into the unexplored ruins of Haven City." - President Clauid

* * *

**District One Reaping:**

_(Savannah Byrd 17)_

My mom stood in front of me, her proud eyes gazing at a reflection of her younger self. She fussed with my long black hair for the tenth time today, finally getting it just right for the reaping.

"You are so beautiful." she whispered. I don't think myself as pretty but everyone else does, people loved me for some reason, maybe because I was Annabel's big sister. Everyone who met Annabel instantly fell in love with her, that's why her death was so devastating to the people of One. Mom handed me a mirror and stifled a tear. "Oh savannah, you look so much like her….." The hazy look in her eyes told me that she was lost in ancient memories. I looked into the reflection and saw that she was right. My bangs cupped my face perfectly and the rest of my flowing hair rested gently below my shoulders. My hair was quite a contrast to my all white spaghetti strap dress.

"I do, don't I? I look just like my baby sister, Annabel." Mom relinquished control and began to weep. Annabel volunteered last year for the hunger games, but she didn't come back. The poor girl she was only fifteen but she was so confident she could win. She said that she wanted to make her big sister proud. She didn't even make it past the Cornucopia. The Careers betrayed her because they knew she could beat all of them, even the boys were scared. "Don't worry mom," I say "I'm stronger than her; I promise I'll come back. I promise I'll bring honor and glory back to this family." I moved onto the bed she was sitting on and tried to comfort her. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Wait here." Mom broke away from my comforting hold and left the room. I heard a drawer slam shut and mom returned to her spot of the bed. she opened her palm to reveal a small wooden tube on a chain.

"Mom, what is this? My token? Whats in it, Poisn? You know theyll check, and if they catch this you could be..."

Mom puts a hand on my mouth. "Calm down." she soothes. "it is your token but its not poisn."She held it horizontily and put one end of it up to her mouth. she blew on it gentely and i covered my ears and screamed at the high pitched whining noise coming from the trinket. "Its a whistle Savannah, all you have to do is gently blow on it and your allies will come running from every direction."

I nodded my head as she placed the chain around my neck. I wondered what help this could really be, but if she wanted me to have it i wont deny her.

My older brother stormed through the house in his peacekeeping officer uniform. He didn't inherit the charming and graceful trait from Mom like me and Annabel, more like the savage brutal trait from dad.

"Hey! what was that noise, is everyone OK?" Me and mom laughed and he got agitated."Well anyway, everybody get to the town square,it's starting."

* * *

_(Ethan Wood 18)_

It's been more than a year now since that bitch ruined my life. She turned my family in to her peacekeeper brother. The memory of my parents and siblings being dragged out into the streets, bloody and beaten….. it was humiliating for me! Everyone in District One saw them being arrested for treason. Those idiots, didn't they realize if they got caught I would just die of embarrassment? They were so selfish, always thinking about the "poor children" of the other districts when they should have been caring for ME! However it is still _her_ fault, if it wasn't for her airing my family's dirty laundry, I wouldn't have to deal with this bullshit! If I ever see her again I swear I will rip her throat out! Savannah Byrd will die by my hand.

I glanced around my empty house one last time before heading out the door. Once on the street I turned around to say goodbye to my old home one last time and strolled towards the town square. I met up with my friends Finnka and Glore at the reaping sight. We were late, extremely late, but who cares? No one is going to mess with me; I'm 6"2 and well built. I'm stronger than any measly peacekeeper. We stood at the back of the 18 year old boys section facing the stage. Our escort had already given the Treaty of Treason speech and was preparing to pick the girl tribute.

"Ladies first!" Her scarlet-colored dyed hand dipped into the bowl and snatched a name. "Hailey sou-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" screamed a voice coming from the 17 year old girl section. The unknown girl walked up towards the stage. My buddy, Glore, nudged me and said

"Hey Ethan, _that's_ a nice piece of ass." I laughed and agreed. "Too bad we won't get a chance to get a closer look." The escort asked for the girls' name.

"I'm Savannah Byrd…" her face glowed in confidence. "….the victor of the 50th hunger games." My face went from casual to shock.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." I whisper. Before I can think clearly my hand shoots up in the air. "I VOLUNTEER!" I scream. Our escort looked surprised but regained her complexion and moved forward on the stage, bending over the crowd holding out the microphone.

"Very well then, what's your name young man?"She says in that ridiculous accent. "Ethan!" I yell while jogging to the stage. "Ethan Wood!"

**Quiz: Who were the Tributes from District Seven in Catching Fire?**


	2. District Two Reaping

**A/N Quiz Answer: Johanna Mason and Blight.**

**District Two Reaping**

_(Emerald Lewis 18)_

_I'm started awake by a sharp consistent rapping_ on my door and force my eyes open. Muttering obscenities under my breath I yanked the door open with force.

"_What_?" I snarl. My mum's latest boyfriend, Garth, is standing on the other side. He gives me a smirk at me in my shorts and strappy top pajamas.

"Your friends are outside." He slurs still sounding drunk from last night. I pale and look at the time to see I'm running ten minutes behind schedule already. I scowl back at Garth who hadn't moved.

"Leave." I order shooing him away with my hand before slamming the door in his face. I heave a big sigh and run a hand through my long hair. Knowing Jasper and Dakk would be growing impatient I make sure to hurry as I dress in my blue jeans and my favorite top out lined in beaver fur. My family is well off but I've never been one to hang out with the girls and do normal teenage things. When I was twelve years old I suppose you could say I was going through a stage of 'rebellion' and my mom's husband at the time decided to put me in a reform school for troubled children called Lady Lotus Academy. Well look at me now! Part of the most feared gang in District Two! I knew if I kept my friends waiting any longer they would get angry. I smooth down my long blond hair and admire my fierce blue eyes before rushing out.

I ignore my mom's drunken snore on my way out the door. I meet up with Dakk and Jasper and they hammer me with questions. "Hey Emerald where you been?" Dakk sneered.

"Shut it Dakk, I had some trouble with Garth." Dakk had a big mouth but I wasn't about to let him forget who's in charge. Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Emerald, did he hurt you? I swear I'll kill him!" Jasper is protective of me to say the least, but that's what I look for in a boyfriend, loyalty.

"No no nothing like that, he was just slowing me down as usual. Come on you jerks; I don't want to miss my chance to volunteer at the reaping." When we get to the square I hug Japer goodbye as he goes to the back of the square. Jasper can't volunteer, he's too old now but that's ok because this is my chance to prove myself to Mom, to Jasper and to my district. Our districts escort, Elliean, begins the traditional speech about what an honor it is to take part in the Hunger Games. After what seems like eternity of obvious Capitol propaganda, the Capitol women pulls out a girl's name. "Starven Cashmere." I quickly jump into action, "I VOLUNTEER!" I run up to the stage, showing off my speed and agility. I stick out my hand to the strange looking women; "I'm Emerald Lewis, District Twos next victor." Finally, I'm going to win these games my way.

* * *

_(Crimson Bartolec 17)_

My father burst through the door at four A.M. and immediately I can tell he's going to kick my ass in training today. I drag myself out of bed and try to stand up straight even though I've only gotten three hours of sleep.

"Let's go boy! Get your pansy ass in the basement and begin the drills." I try to run down the stairs as fast as I can but fall over half way down due to the spinning sensation of early morning grogginess. My dad comes marching down the stairs with a disappointed smirk on his face. He kicks me in the side while I'm on the ground and screams something I can't understand. "Get the hell up boy! Move! Move! Move!" he barks. My side felt like it was on fire but I know better than to complain or show any sign of pain. I don't think my dad is abusive or evil, I know that what he's doing is for the best. If I have any hope of winning the Hunger Games next year I need him to toughen me up.

"Yes sir!" I yell. I stand up and face my dad; he's six foot two, a little taller than me but not much. Other than that we are complete opposites, he's got a brown buzz cut, brown eyes, and is starting to lose his shape. Meanwhile I have a blond crew cut, deep set blue eyes, and at seventeen I'm in the best physical condition of my life. I jump on the treadmill and set to its highest speed and incline. As soon as I get going I can feel a twinge in my side from where Dad kicked me, I take a deep breath and work through the pain.

Once I'm going at top speeds dad tosses me a spear. I grab it and focus it on the training dummy hanging on the ceiling. It's supposed to simulate a tribute in a tree. I toss the spear and hit my mark with ease. I grab one of the four knives placed in front of me. One for each of the targets lined up against the wall twenty yards away. My first two throws are successful, dead center. I snatch the third dagger but as I go to throw it slips out of my hand. Terror runs through my body when I hear the metal blade hit the ground. Dad runs over to the treadmill and punches the control pad; the machine slows down to a halt.

"God dam it, what the fuck was that!" he rages.

"I- I'm sorry dad I just… it was an accident." I stammer. He stomps towards me and grabs me by the shirt collar.

"You stupid little piece of shit! How do you expect to win if you can't even throw a god damn knife straight?" he storms off upstairs and slams the door behind them. I stand there in disappointment and shame. _I'll make it up to you Dad I swear! I'll win the hunger games this year and make you proud! I'll show you what I can really do._

Later at the square I'm still a little nervous about volunteering, maybe Dad was right, maybe I'm not ready. My mind quickly refocuses on the lime green lady from the Capitol as she calls out a name. As I try to recognize the name a voice speaks up from the back. "I VOLUNTEER!" It screams. Within thirty seconds the girl manages to get from the back of the square to the stage. _Wow._ I think._ That's a hardcore Career. _"Hey I recognize her," I hear a voice behind me utter. "She's the leader of that gang, from the southern part of Two." _Great, now I have to worry about my own District partner as well as other Districts_

_. _I don't waste any time after the boys name is called. "I VOLUNTEER!" I stumble through the crowd on my way to the stage. I brush myself off as I climb the steps and greet my district partner; my entrance wasn't half as impressive as hers. I look toward the back of the crowd and see my dad, smiling. That sick son of a Bitch!

**A/N Quiz: What Hunger Games did Finnick win? How did he win it?(Not 75th)**

**NOTE: REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! **


	3. District Three Reaping

**A/N Quiz Answer: 65th Hunger Games, He won because he was sent a Trident by a sponser.**

**District Three Reaping **

_(Drew Lindsay 14)_

As soon as I see him my hand moves to the knife on my belt. I can't get angry with myself, not now; if I survive this I can berate myself later. My mind must be clear; the wolf could strike at any moment. Its amber eyes are trained on me, its teeth bared. In less than a second its fangs are tearing at my skin, my arm is spewing blood. The wolf's blood joins mine as my blade slides into its neck. I feel the jaws loosen their grip on my arm as the wolf falls, dead, to the ground.

Why didn't I mind my surroundings? I can never forget that I'm not the only hunter in the woods. I should have spotted it long before I got that close, but no, I'm too much of an idiot to do what I've trained to do for years.

Thank God that District Three had complete access in and out of the forest. I guess the capitol thinks we are just a bunch of brain-y-acks too weak to fend for ourselves in the wild, so why bother putting up a fence? I stumble out of the woods heading straight to the healer's house. The last thing I remember is pounding on his door before passing out.

(_**Three hours later.)**_

"Good you're awake."

"I wish I wasn't," I mumble back. This brings out a laugh from the healer, but it wasn't a joke. "Is it broken?" I ask as I look at my arm; it's heavily bandaged.

"No, what got you?" he asks

"Wolf," I respond closing my eyes trying to shut out the pain, to no avail.

"Wolf, eh? Well then you're damn lucky. I'm surprised; there wasn't even a hairline fracture. You'll live...which means you'll need to be at the town square fo-"

"Yeah I know. How long till they start?"

"Little over an hour from now."

"Do my parents-"

"They know your fine."

My parents would have _killed_ me if I got seriously injured. They have big plans for me, which is the reason why I was out in the woods in the first place, to train for the Hunger Games. They want me to be the first fourteen year old to ever volunteer, to be honest I bet they don't even think I can win. They just want the title. But they're dead wrong on that, I've learned how to build every trap, learned every eatable plant, and mastered my archery skills to perfection. I thank the Doc and head out to the reaping sight.

When I get to the town square I can tell I'm one of the last to arrive. I see my brothers together in the fifteen year old section. By looking at them you'd never be able to tell that they're twins, one is an entire head taller than the other. That doesn't stop them from being inseparable though. The two have stuck together their entire life. I'm sort of used to being the odd man out by now. As I walk by them a terrible thought creeps into my brain. I start to wish that one of them will be reaped, so the other will know what it's like to be alone, just like I am. I instantly wish I hadn't thought it, and I hate myself for it, but no matter how much I try to banish the thought from my mind, it sticks. I can't pretend I don't resent them. I wonder, would one volunteer for the other if he was reaped? Either way it doesn't matter because I'm going to be the one going out into the arena this year.

Our male escort speaks to us in that stupid Capitol accent. You can tell he's disappointed that he got stuck with wimpy District Three. He announces that today we were going to skip the usual long boring speech and get on with the reaping. He sluggishly moves toward the glass bowl and calls out a name. "For the male tribute, Lionel Graiggin." The boy steps out of the thirteen year old section and whimpers. _What a wuss_. I think. "Hey, boy get back in line, I VOLUNTEER!" the whole square is quiet.

* * *

_(Talissa "Tally" Prince 13)_

"To remind the rebels that there is no home for those who rebel in Panem, this year the tributes will be sent out of the country, and into the unexplored ruins of Haven City." The words echo through my head.

I'm in the arena, sweat pouring down my face as I run through the jungle. The damp ground presses up against my bare feet. I look behind me as I run; I can feel the dark presence of my mysterious chaser. I stumble over a root and crash to the floor. A sudden feeling of hopelessness and dread washes over me. The adrenaline pumps through my veins, and my heart beat rapidly increases as I feel something rap around my ankle. I try to get away by dragging myself forward to no avail, I'm stuck. My whole body trembles as I turn over part of my body so I can see what was holding my leg. It was the tree root; it was griping me tightly like a strong hand. I saw it starting to slowly grow, wrapping around up to my thigh and I realize, the forest was my unknown enemy. This entire forest was filled with sinister, evil, twisted things and it was trying to kill me. This jungle wasn't just living, it was _alive._ It had a mind of its own, and it decided to make me its prey. Then like a gift from heaven a dagger appears beside me. Without questioning how it got there I stabbed the root repeatedly. "Let go!" I scream. I plunge the dagger in one last time and I see something pouring out of the root. Blood. Brown slurred blood poured out of its wound and it withered and shrieked in pain. The tree was shrieking in high pitched tones. I covered my ears and screamed. The whole forest joined in; everywhere the trees were withering and screaming. I looked at my skin and I was doing the same, my body was wrinkling up and I felt tremendous amounts of pain. I gave out one last scream and…

"Tally, Tally honey wake up!" My mom's sitting next to me on my bed holding me in her arms. I stopped screaming and looked up at her tears in her eyes.

"Mom…" I stammer I'm at a loss for words. My nightmare had seemed so real, I guess that's what I get for staying up late worrying about this year's arena. Ever since the Quarter Quell announcement I've been researching Haven City. Apparently before the disasters destroyed the rest of the world there was a place called Haven City. No one knew who built it but it was said to be the safest place in the world.

On an island it was said to be the "safe haven" for the remainder of the human race, to hide out while war, disease, famine and plague haunted the Earth. Giant walls surrounding the city were built to keep out invaders, not natural disasters. After two long weeks of bombardment, Haven City succumbed to the forces of nature. Hundreds of thousands of people died. Only a select few escaped, they sailed away from the island and founded Panem, the world's last inhabitable space. Before it was destroyed the city had seven major parts to it. The two northern parts of the city had a racing arena on the left and the water slums to the right. The water slums were where the dirt poor refugees lived in poverty. The east was largely made up of the slums where most of the population lived; it was filled with long trenches dragged out in-between buildings. There were small bridges to allow people to cross the trenches. Dead center of the city was the palace, and the prison. Little is known about either locations. To the west were the farmland and the entrance to the mysterious precursor mountains. To the far south was a large body of water with buildings circling all around. In the center were two control towers, their use was unknown. It is said that the southern area was the hub of weapon trading. The last area was the market place; it pretty much filled in the gaps between the other sections.

This is a big thing for the Capitol; they never let people know what the arenas like before the Games. Although I don't think they expected anyone in the Districts to know what Haven City was. The only reason I know about it has to do with my family's heritage. Since my dad was born in the Capitol he had an actual education about the history of Panem, he was able to pass this important information on to me. My mom on the other hand was born in District Three; she was the majors' daughter. One day the two met at a Capitol function and they fell in love, it was a true fairy tale story.

"Mom its ok, I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." I gently nudge her away and slip out under her grip.

"Oh, Tally what was it, what frightened you so?" she put her hand up to her mouth. I guess I hadn't realized how loud I had been screaming, and from the looks of my bed I had been violently thrashing through my night terrors.

"I dreamt I was in the middle of the Hunger Games, I was being chased by this _thing._ I never saw it, but I felt it." My mother rose out of bed and motioned for me to follow.

"Come on sweetie, breakfasts ready." I knew why mom changed the subject so fast, even though my family's wealthy and important doesn't mean I'm immune from the reaping. She's just as scared for me like any other mother would be. I got up and went to the large vanity mirror sitting adjacent to my bed. I brushed down my blond hair that went below my shoulders, and put glasses on that magnified my sea green eyes. I ran down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with my family.

**(1:00 p.m. District Three Town Square.)**

* * *

"I VOLUNTEER!" a voice shouts. I look around in confusion and wait to see someone step out of the 17 or 18 year old section. Nobody does. I look back towards the stage and I see a figure moves towards the stage. I stand on my toes as I strain to see who the volunteer is. The boy walks up the stage and takes hold of the microphone. "I'm Drew Lindsay, fourteen years old, the youngest tribute to volunteer for the Hunger Games." I look at the kid with shock and the whole crowd mummers with excitement. The Capitol is going to love this. Our escort gets a little upset that the spotlight has been redirected away from him and pulls out a girl's name. "Talissa Prince!" he squeals. His face turns bright red in excitement; obviously he recognizes my last name. I

"My name is Tally!" I yell. I sudden realization washes over me and I scream. The peacekeepers rush towards me. 'NO! NO! LET ME GO, PLEASE!" I plead. They grab me and carry me up to the stage. DADDY, PLEASE! HELP! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" I glance over the peacekeepers shoulder and see my dad being restrained by peacekeepers as well, calling my name. My mom is on her knees weeping. The male escort isn't gentle at all as he holds up both mine and Drew's hand. "Say hello to District Three's Tributes!" he yells and laughs at the crowd. I hate him, I hate the Capitol, and I hate The Hunger Games.

**A/N Quiz: What was the name of Prim's goat?**


	4. District Four Reaping

**District Four Reaping**

_(Aquil Veieal 16) _

"Gala, give it back!" Coarla screeched. "That's my dolly!" Gala giggled and ran off.

"Marien, eat your peas, come on open the tunnel for the hovercraft." I made a hovercrafts sound hoping to convince my youngest sibling to eat.

"HAHA! I STOLE YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!" Yelled Marlo running away from his twin sister.

"MARLO! I want it back, NOW!" Storna screamed. Meanwhile Marine decided that rather than eating her vegetables it would be better to sling them at me. My reaping blouse was covered in baby mush!

That was the last straw, I stomped through the crowed trailer floor and flung open the door with so much force I thought it would fall off the hinges. "Storna watch them for a minute would ya?" She nodded and chased after Marlo. I grabbed my hair and pulled tightly with frustration.

"UGHHH! I can't take this anymore!" I ran through the dirty trailer park towards the shore when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Having family problems _Mija? _I turned around and saw the old and very wise face of Nani Lopez. All the children called her Nani, that's just the way it was. She was swaying back and forth on her rocking chair, her long gray hair resting calmly behind her. She is like a grandma, (or _abuela_ as she would say), to me. She was always muttering things in a language that died long ago, but nobody cared. Nani was the kind of person that would give you the shirt off her back, and sometimes she would. I remember when I was little; she gave me hand-me-downs from her oldest daughter Maria. She kept my family well enough through the years and it had taken a toll on her.

"It's…. It's nothing." I say as I approach her. She wouldn't have it, she knew me well enough to know when I was troubled.

"Nothing eh? Well it sure didn't _look_ like nothing when you were triedto pull your hair out." I looked down and felt the back of my head, it was sore from my little episode. Nani motioned her hand for me to come closer. She smiled and patted on the seat next to her. "Come here _Mija, _you know you can tell me anything_." _I sat next to her and rested my head on her shoulder. She stoked my dark black hair.

"I can't live in that house anymore Nani, It's my siblings, they make it too chaotic. Every minute of every day I have to take care of them because mother is out "working". She refuses to help out, I feel like I those kids belong to me, I feel like I'm an old women already and I'm only sixteen. I feel trapped." I put my head in my hands and began to weep, letting out all the frustration I kept pent up inside me for so long. When I say my mother "works" I use the term loosely. She goes out from 9:00 A.M. to 11:00 P.M. looking for someone to scam. She knows all there is to scamming and I hate being her daughter. Everyone at school knows what my mom does and they look at me in disgust, like it's _me_ doing all those evil deeds. Though I will say this about her, she gave me a valuable life skill, trust no one, except Nani of course.

I love my brothers and sisters very much but I can't be their mother all the time. I need help. Marlo and Storna are eleven year old twins, and Storna can pretty much take care of herself, but Marlo is always getting into trouble. Coarla is nine and is the biggest busy body you will ever meet. Gala is seven and is the biggest sweetheart in the world, she couldn't hurt a fly. Finally there's Marine, she's 18 months and has… attitude, to say the least.

"Aquil, my dearest, _Mi vida. _Look at me; _I_ carry the burden of old age but you… you are young and full of courage , you have the strength and wisdom of a old women but a body that can do so much more. Use your gifts wisely and you will escape."

"Escape?" I ask obviously confused. "Escape from what?"

"Escape from here_ Mija_." She gestures all around us, I get what she means. She wants me to get out of poverty. To escape the bad name that my mother has given unto me. And I have an idea of how to do it, The Hunger Games. I thanked Nani for listening to me, and return to my trailer feeling rejuvenated. The kids were still all over the place but somehow my mother must have slipped past me at Nani's house because she was standing in the middle of the messy room holding onto Marine.

"Where were you! I come home after working all day to find a house torn all to hell and a missing daughter. I try to provide for you and this is what I get? This… this filth that you let my children sit in!" Storna and Marlo came out from the kitchen, frightened from the shouting.

"Storna would you be so kind to take Marine and the others outside, have Nani tell you one of her stories." I took Marine out of mother's hands and put her in the hands of the eleven year old. She nodded and led the children out.

"_Your _children? Mom those kids are more mine then they are yours; I feed them, I watch them, I kiss their booboos, and I tuck them in at night. Those kids deserve so much more than what I can give them, and they sure deserve a much better mother than you!" My mother stared at me her eyes filled with pure rage.

"I can't even be near you right now! You ungrateful, rude little brat! I've been too good to you over the years, and so has that wench Nani. You're spoiled rotten."

"Don't bring her into this Mother, this is between us. And if you really feel that way I guess you'll be happy to know that I'm volunteering today for The Hunger Games. Her face went pale. The anger completely drained from her face and she collapsed on the chair. "Mom, are you OK? I ask.

"Go." She mutters. She turns to face me tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom…" I stammer.

"Go! Get out of here now you selfish bitch get out!" I ran out the door, my mother had never cried in front of me before, and she sure hasn't ever called me a bitch. Tears ran down my face as I passed Nani's house.

_Que pasa_, what's happening? Nani yelled. I dried my tears and regained my composure. I noticed the kids weren't outside with Nani.

"Where are the children." I look around panicked that they disobeyed me and were in some kind of trouble.

"Inside playing with _Mi perro, _my dog." I let out a sigh of relief andprepared to make my announcement.

"Nani I thought about what you said about me escaping, and I've decided to go in The Hunger Games. I know I haven't been trained but you said yourself I was wise and strong, I can do this." Nani looked upset at first but then nodded her head.

"Aquil, I will look after the little ones only if you promise to come back to us." She stares into my eyes.

"I promise." And for once I actually meant it. "Kids could you come out here, I have something to tell you." The kids filed out of the house led by (of course) Strorna. "OK everyone, I'm going to um… be away for awhile. I'm going to go and uh … make a better life for us, all of us." I say as I look towards Nani trying to hold back the tears.

"Where are you going?" Coarla asked. I wasn't sure how to answer considering the children don't know much about the Hunger games. They've never been to a reaping so they thought it was just some T.V. show. Nobody had the heart to tell them otherwise.

"She's going to be a Television star." Nani stepped in. I looked at her and mouthed thank you. They all attacked me with hugs and kisses and I fell to the ground in laughter.

_I'm really going to miss this._ I thought.

* * *

_(Bryant Chelzic 18)_

"That's enough!" My grip on the boy's throat tightens; I can feel the life beginning to drain out of the idiot. The color begins to drain out of his face; he has almost lost consciousness now. My crooked smile widens, he is so close to death. "Bryant, I said stop!" the trainer yells.

I finally release my grip on his neck, he pathetically falls to the floor, his face still blue, and he's gasping loudly. I laugh. "Alright, I think we know who will be our volunteer this year," the trainer says. I smirk, as if there ever was any doubt that I would be the one going in. I've been training for these games my entire life. I should have won last year, but someone else got to volunteer. That moron was the first careers to die, it was pitiful.

I decided that this year, I'd prove I was the strongest, and fight anyone else who would try to volunteer. I made sure to do it all official like, in case anyone tried to pull something. "I'm done here," I say as I leave the training room. I decide I may as well head to the town center, the reaping aren't for a few hours, but I don't have anything better to do.

When I arrive I'm the first one there, and my girlfriend shows up after about an hour. We make out for awhile, it passes the time until the reaping, and soon enough she is sent to her section. We don't even say goodbye when we are separated, our arrangement isn't exactly sentimental. Before I know it the escort is on the stage and a name is called out "Simon Knight."

"I volunteer!" I yell. I stride forward, and I don't have far to go to get to the stage, since I've been near the front for hours. I smile as turn to the crowd. It's really happening. I've been waiting for this moment as long as I can remember. I used to sit in front of the T.V. all day and watch replays of the old games.

The deaths were the most beautiful things in the world, it was so artistic. And the arenas, oh, what amazing deathtraps! Seeing all those foolish tributes die in such amazing and beautiful ways, well nothing was quite like it. I can remember often trying to imitate the felling of the Games; playing sports, beating up kids, threatening teachers. Once, I couldn't have been older than five, I killed a dog. All that was fun, but this is the real thing. This is the most exciting thing anyone ever gets to do. I will get to kill actual children. I don't think I've ever been giddy, but this must be what it feels like.

I feel like an apprentice, who has watched artists paint masterpieces for his entire life, and I have finally been given paint, a brush, and best of all, a canvas for all of Panem to see. The entire nation will get to watch my beautiful display of violence. I can hardly wait; I begin to contemplate the possibilities. I think an ax would be the most fun; I've always been good with an ax.

I'm suddenly snapped back to reality when the escort speaks again. "And our female tribute is... Saninty Coural!" I hear a chorus of gasps to my left in the sixteen year old section. Then a voiced rose above the mummers. "I volunteer! She screams. I see a girl with black hair down to her waist stride forward. She looks confident; perhaps I could enlist her as an ally, for awhile at least. I'll eventually have to kill her, if she's strong it will probably be in her sleep, but before that we'll work together in what the weaker districts call "The career pack."

The pack will form before the games even start, well get the other careers from Districts 1 and 2, and maybe a couple others, if there are any other worthwhile tributes out there. Once that happens the fun will start, we will take out a good chunk at the bloodbath; the very word sends chills of joy down my spine. The sheer amount of death that will surround me is incredible. After that we will pick off the tributes that decided to hide, one by one. Killing those measly little tributes will be the highlight of my games. After that's done, I'll just take out my allies, the careers. It might be tough, but it sure will be satisfying. Oh and here is one of those future victims of mine now, Aquil has made it to the stage, and is shaking my hand.

**A/N Quiz: Who were the six people who survived he 75th Hunger Games?**


	5. District Five Reaping

**A/N Im sorry for the late update... this might sound lame but i ve been having  
trouble logging on recently.(Anyone else having this problem?) Well anyway I hope you enjoy it! **

**Quiz Answer: Finnick, Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, Beetee, Enobaria**

District Five Reaping

_(Cecilia Monsie 14)_

"Cecilia honey, wake up Daft is here. " My mother beckons from downstairs. I groan, there is no way that man expects me to train today, it's just not happening. I roll over in my bed and pull the covers over my face.

"Cecilia you're being rude! Let's go!" I can hear my mother apologizing for my behavior, then a gruff response that probably came from Daft.

"I'll get her." The voice replies. Great. I jump out of bed and sprint towards my bedroom door. I reach for the dead bolt but it's too late, Daft has already flung open the door, and unfortunately for him my hand greets him with a slap to the face.

Daft seems to be almost unfazed by the blow as he rubs his sculpted chin with his muscular hand. "Wow kid, looks like those self defense classes are really paying off!" he looks at me dressed in pink silk pajamas and smiles. "Well looks like the little warrior likes to sleep looking like a princess!" he stifles a laugh. "In fact, I think I'll start calling you Princess." At that he starts to bellow.

"Just get out while I dress or I'll turn you into a princess." His face stiffens and he obviously doesn't think I'm funny, probably because he knows I would do it. I shut the door in his face and pick out my clothes for training, a blue jumpsuit outlined with neon thread. I take out my ruby red dress for the reaping and hang it up on my door for later. I brush down my short, dark red hair. My deep green eyes gaze back at me in my vanity mirror. I sit down and grab a magazine to read while I make Daft wait for me. It's so fun to tease him because he has a great sense of humor, although you wouldn't tell by the way he looks. He's roughly six foot tall with broad shoulders and a menacing frame. This is exactly why we hired him as my personal bodyguard and trainer.

"Hey Princess, you got your gown on yet? We got a schedule to keep, the Reaping starts in two hours." I rush out the door and snarl at him.

"Would a princess make a twisted face like this?" I scrunch up my face into the ugliest, most twisted thing I could.

"Only a really evil one like you would." He teased. I hit him on the chest playfully and we went downstairs to find my mother holding a grapefruit and a smoothie.

"Here you go sweetie, drink this while your training, it's full of protein." It smells like rotten eggs, but I suppose I don't have a choice considering I have to build up strength for The Hunger Games. She hands me the shake and the grapefruit and Daft leads me outside. I greet the men guarding the entrance to the mansion and take time to admire the lawn. Mom and Dad always told me to appreciate what I have and to respect that it could be taken away at any moment.

I guess you could say my parents have a healthy fear of the Capitol, but they are also courageous because they defy them every chance they get. My being trained for the Hunger Games is proof of that. If they were to catch someone training in the Career districts they would let it slide, but if they catch us we could be put to death.

A hovercraft takes us deep into my parent's fifty acre land and we stop at what seems to be a horse stable. "Hey Princess, are you ready to get your hands dirty?" Daft said. The pilot looked at me confused and I didn't bother to explain why he called me "Princess." We walk into the barn and immediately the pungent scent of cow manure overwhelms me.

"Ugh! That's absolutely dreadful! Daft would you please open the passage?" He nodded as he too didn't want to stay in this stench. The bodyguard pulled a small blue digital key awkwardly shaped in a cube out of his suite. He fits the key in a small dent in the wall and several floor planks withdraw at once leaving a large platform in the center of the room. The platform works as an elevator and takes us down to the training center where several people are already training.

It always amazes me how big the training center is. The entire facility is about four acres and the train room is about one fourth of it. One wall is completely covered with weapons of all kinds; Knives, axes, swords, spears, bows, arrows, guns, and much more. There's a huge space for target practice with silhouettes of people outlining the wall. Training dummies and punching bags are scattered throughout the room. Several corridors lead to the rest of the compound made up of meeting rooms and private quarters for those who are wanted by The Capitol. A voice startles me and I jump. "Welcome back to The Resistance." It whispers from behind me. I recover and turn around to see my District partner to be, Kain Voultrin.

_(Kain Voultrin 17)_

Cecilia looks at me for a moment than punches me in the arm for startling her. "Kain I swear if you ever startle me like that again I'll make you _wish_ you were an Avox." Her face drains as she realizes what she said and apologizes. "Kain I'm so sorry I forgot…"

"It's OK." I cut her off. My family was caught while trying to organize a resistance throughout the Districts, now they're at the Capitol being held as Avoxes. They took both my parents and my older brother Jay, the only reason I survived was because I was here, training. The Capitol goons just assumed I ran away and eventually forgot about me. Luckily the Monsie family let me stay here as we tried to keep my parents cause alive. It's been hard especially since our biggest assets in District One were caught about a year ago. They weren't as lucky as my family; all of them were killed on the street like animals.

"Well then… let's begin shall we?" Cecilia's bodyguard, Daft, broke the silence. I nodded and took Cecilia to the weapon arsenal. She reached for her favorite weapon, the crossbow, and I stopped her in her tracks.

"Before we start, do you remember the things I told you about using force in The Games?" I blocked her reach of the crossbow.

"Yeah I remember, only use force when attacked and immobilize the target, don't kill it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bow. I took a moment before grabbing my weapon to watch her show off her skills. She ran parallel to the wall of targets and fired as she ran. The first two shots missed but as she progressed her aim became perfect. Each target and every silhouette from that point got an arrow through the center of their "hearts". She looked back towards me.

"Hey are you going to stand there or what?" she snarled. I grabbed my javelin and raced towards her.

"See if you can keep up…Princess!" I shout as I whirl past her.

**(One hour later in a meeting room deep in The Compound.)**

Celia and I are hulled down the gloomy corridors of The Compound by a very large, very upset bodyguard. Daft holds on to the pair of us by our shirt collars as he drags us to the boardroom where we will run through the Plan one last time. "Hey, you can let go of us now you know!" I try to squirm my way out of his iron grip. If it were anybody else holding me I would have succeed, especially considering I have muscle built from head to toe, but Daft is the only guy I've met so far that could overpower me.

"Yeah well if you hadn't made me look like a fool by not showing up for the meeting I wouldn't have to hunt you down like wild children." He growls.

"We're sorry Daft; we got carried away in training. It won't happen again." Celia cut in with pleading eyes. Daft released us and stood in front of a large black door with a small keypad next to it.

"Okay, this is it. Your last debriefing before The Games. Try to keep quiet and mind your manners." He beams straight at me. He quickly types in the security code and nudges us through the door. The room is quite large but surprisingly dim and musty. In the center of the room is a large hologram projector surrounded by a round table. Besides the two of us there are only three people in the room. At the center of the three is Saber Mallah. He is the leading general for the resistance against the Capitol. To his right is Durham Heavensbee, son to the infamous Pluratch Heavensbee. Pluratch was the longest instated Head Gamemaker in the history of Panem, and unknown to the general public he was the biggest asset to The Resistance before his death. Durham was a hefty man with red tattoos branching over his massive body. On Mallah's left was Primrose Everdeen. Primrose lost her sister in the 75th Hunger Games. After her sister's death Primrose swore revenge on the Capitol and joined our branch in District Twelve at a young age. Now after old age has limited her mobility, she moved to District Five and works as an advisor to Saber.

"Welcome young freedom fighters! We have much to do so let us begin with the meeting!" Durham said with a small Capitol accent. You could tell he was trying to conceal it. Celia and I took are seats across from the trio and Durham went on. "Well since we have a short amount of time let us skip what you know already and move on to any questions you might be having." Saber remained si8lent but nodded his head towards us.

"Well, um, I would like to go over what we will do at the reaping. Won't the Capitol be a bit suspicious if there are two volunteers from district Five?" Celia asked.

That's when Primrose spoke up. "That's where Mr. Heavensbee comes in. He will be this year's escort, and he will "pull" both of your names." She turns towards me. "Kain is it? You will be under the assumed name of Don Belwin due to your fugitive status. As for Celia, can you cry on the spot?" Celia grinned.

"Of course she can!" I answered for her. Celia and I shared a quick laugh before Saber stepped in.

"This is serious!" he exclaimed. "The lives of twenty two other kids rest in your hands! You have to keep as many of them alive before we can locate and retrieve you and the other tributes." He paced behind his chair nervously as Primrose tried to calm him.

"Children it's about time for the reaping, you ought to get going. We're done here." Primrose waved her hand as if to shoe us away.

_(Celia Monsie 14) _

As I stand near the front of the stage in my section I see our escort walk across the stage. "Welcome to this joyous celebration of the 150th Hunger Games!" Heavensbee squeals, full Capitol accent restored. "As we stand here today let us look back at what brings us all together." The Capitol anthem comes on while the movie starts. It talks about The Dark Days and how foolish the Districts were for rebelling, and how gracious The Capitol was for allowing us to keep our worthless lives. These videos get full of more and more propaganda as the years go on. The video rolls to a stop.

"Well then! Let us get to the reaping!" Durham strolled to the two glass bowls placed in front of him. "Don Belwin." he called. A slight pause of silence as the teenagers tries to figure out who the boy is. I see Kain emerge from the crowd and climb the steps. "Celia Monsie." Heavensbee announces. I freeze. The girls next to me nudge me and point to the stage. I try and sell the typical fourteen year old reaction as fake tears begin to blur my vision. I step onto the stage and the escort raises our hands and shouts; "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you District Five's Tributes!"

**A/N Quiz Question: What was Katniss' favorite Capitol food? *This story has had 48 visitors and 219 Hits but only 3 of the 48 people actully reveiwed :( PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS THAN REVEIW! Thanks ;)***


	6. District Six Reaping

**A/N Since I couldn't log in for so long I got two chapters done :) Sorry if its a bit shorter than some of the others but these characters wont go real far in the Games. Quiz Answer: Lamb stew with dried plums.**

**District Six Reaping**

_(Angela Blake 14)_

I wake up and it's dark, just like it will be in the arena when I get reaped. I hope I don't but this year the odds most definitely aren't in my favor. The amount of tesserae I have had to put in for is ridiculous. Not just for me, my little brother Drake and Uncle Stan but also for Drake's friend Aya, an orphan, who isn't old enough to apply for any tesserae yet. Aya's a sweet girl who lost her parents in the same accident we lost ours to. Overall my name is in the bowl 76 times.

I've really got to get a backbone. The few friends I have tell me all the time I shouldn't let people take advantage of me, but I don't know how. I've been used all my life. After my parents died when I was twelve, my Uncle Stan took care of me and my brother. Though it came at a price, for payment Uncle Stan demanded I take as much tesserae as I could for food and oil. The little money Uncle Stan got for my parents accident goes toward his drinking addiction.

I trudge over to the closet I share with Aya and Drake and decide to put on my reaping uniform now. I put on my dress and do my hair so that the long blonde stands tie up on top of my head. I slip a blue clip through the middle so that it matches my eyes. The sound of giggling and screaming is soon echoing about the house so Aya and Drake must be awake. I walk downstairs and put on a smile for them. But I think they know it is fake, you can see the guilt within them that I might be sent off into the Hunger Games. I take my book and study for a good half an hour while Aya and Drake make a shell bracelet for me. Uncle Stan walks down the stairs drunk and I quickly grab a duster and run it round the room. When the house is clean the beatings aren't as bad. He's in a different world though he may as well be; nobody in this house cares for him. He throws some money at my feet and I scoop it all up. This could pass as my "allowance". He looks at me strangely then drops down on the couch, he is soon fast asleep. I put on my backpack and try to make an exit but he isn't deaf.

He wakes up suddenly and throws the nearest thing to him at me. Whatever it was hits the cabinet and it tumbles over. One of the drawer's lands at my feet and it opens swiftly. As if magic a photo of my Mom appears at my feet. I look at Uncle Stan for only a few seconds, he can see the tears building up in my eyes but he has no sympathy."You're not going anywhere" he says looking in the wrong direction. "And who are you to stop me?" I scream. He hesitates and while I have the chance I leave the house and head to the Justice Building to complain about Uncle Stan. I'm getting a backbone, no more of this nice shit.

I knock on the door and a voice comes out of the wall "What?" it asks nastily.

"I'd like to complain," I say confidently "about my Uncle Stan.". There is a few crackling noises like when a TV loses signal and then a man walks out of the building.

"First, we would like to hear what the problem is. Second, if the problem is worth us helping you we will deal with it after the reaping." he says affirmatively. I'm surprised that he used the word "help" as usually peacekeepers are useless. So I tell him about my problems with Uncle Stan and how he is drunk every second of the day, and how he beats us and uses the money that was meant for us on alcohol.

At the end of my complaint the man says "Stan will be sent to the Capitol, where he will be taught the responsibilities he has when taking care of children." he says. I gulp, he must have noticed. Obviously that means they will turn him into an Avox, not that I am complaning. "We will take Stan after the reapings and your family will be placed in a new home." I smile "Thank you" I say kindly then I walk off to the reapings.

* * *

_(Boeing Charlstone 15)_

I watch the rabbit hop along the other side of the fence which surrounds District 6. I can't help but think that my personality is too similar to a rabbits. Timid and shy that is, I'm nowhere near as clever as a rabbit nor am I fast like one. What if I get put in the games? There are rabbits every year that kids spear then eat. What if that happens to me? Well apart from the eating part that sounds unlikely. I'm lost in this world; I don't understand the Capitol or what has happened in the past. The violence is too much to bear, yet I have to watch it every year.

The reaping is soon and the scar on my arm is throbbing. I'm still recovering from the beating I got from Narth. Narth is the bully at my sorry excuse for a school. I'm none as the living target because that's exactly what I am; the weakest little imp in District 6. Other kids knock me around all the time and I let them. Really what's the point? Maybe its time that I just give up on life, just lay down right here and never get up. I move my curly brown strands away from my eyes so I can look out onto the plains one more time. Half an hour from now I get to go and see which two unlucky kids will be going to their deaths. Well at least one of them will be, and odds are both of them will as we hardly ever have winners here in 6. I get up to walk home, my curly mess of hair hanging in front of me as I bow my head along the way. My sister Elime waits for me on the porch; she gives me a small portion of fruit. We have to have small portions because we live in the poor part of town. I chew my breakfast slowly then shout "I'm going to the reapings."

"Ok, we'll be down there soon" my Mom shouts. She doesn't think I will get picked no-one does.

I put on my wristband and head towards the District circle where the reapings are held. I get signed in and wait for everyone else to arrive. After about twenty minutes the mayor starts his speech and we take our seats. I fall asleep by accident. Somas and Mit, my best friends, wake me and I look at them worried. "What I miss?" I ask. Mit points to the stage and a girl about 17 is standing there. "_She's cute"_ I thought. Tears are falling from her eyes and a little boy who looks about 11 is trying to get up onto the stage shouting her name. I'm relieved that Elime hasn't been reaped but at the same time it is quite upsetting to see this poor girl crying on stage.

"Now for the boy's" The gloomy Capitol escort sighs. She takes out a slip of paper from the bowl and struggles to read the name on the slip. "Boeing Charlstone?" she announces, almost like asking a question. My heart stops but my legs are already moving and before I know I'm told to shake hands with the girl who's face are stained with tears. "May I present to you our tributes Angela Blake and Boeing Charlstone" she smiles at the pair of us and we get dragged away like cattle to their slaughter.

**A/N Quiz Question: Who was the oldest victor named in the books?**


	7. District Seven Reaping

**A/N Quiz Answer: Mags **

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :P**

District Seven Reaping

(Jasper Cainsworth 15)

As I sit by my mother's side I feel myself start to drift. The steady beat of the heart monitor lulls me; I take a sip of water, trying in vain to stay awake. I'm here every day by her side, waiting for the inevitable to come.

"Jasper." My mother calls meekly. I snap back to awareness as I don't want to miss my mother's few coherent moments. "Jasper where's Twilla?" she asks. Obviously her pain meds have temporarily lost their grip on her mind. This is the first time in weeks she's remembered both mine and my sister's name. Most of the time the pain medication will knock her out; the precious time that she is awake the cancer makes her sputter otter nonsense.

"Twilla, come quick. Moms back!" I shout. My face turns red as the nurse shushes me with a dirty look. What do I care? This might be the last chance we get to speak to our mom, and I'm not going to let the likes of her ruin it. Twilla comes rushing in from the hall, her long dark hair flies behind her. She kneels on the other side of mom's bed and grabs her hand.

"Mom, its OK I'm here." My older sister pants.

"Twilla, Jasper, why am I…?" she begins to ask. Tears begin to swell in my sisters eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder, letting her know I could handle this.

"Mom, you're sick… you'll get better though all you need is rest." I lied. My sister retains her tears for mom's sake. We agreed when mom first got sick that if she forgets that she has cancer, it would be best not to tell her.

"Oh, OK… I love you guys…" she begins to drift again. Her eyes get hazy and her head falls back on her pillow. My sister puts her head down on the bed and weeps. I kneel beside her to reassure her with a hug.

"Thank you Jasper… I just couldn't bear to tell her again." I nodded my head. "This disease has caused you to grow up faster than any child ever should." That statement made a shiver go down my spine. I remember Mom saying something like that about the Hunger Games once. She not only talked about how cruel it is to make children fight, but also how unfair the reaping system is. Since you get your name put in the bowl an extra time for tesserae its more likely you'll get picked if you need the extra grain and oil to survive. I rose from the dirty hospital floor and walked towards the hall.

"Where are you going?" Twilla asked, surprised at my sudden movement. She's twenty one now so I guess she forgot some people still had to attend the reaping.

"I have to get ready, the reaping is today..." my voice trailed off. I locked eyes with my sister and she sensed something was off.

"Jasper what are doing?" She asks her eyes still notably red from crying.

"What do you mean? I'm going home to get ready for the reaping; you know that thing where kids are picked to fight to the death." I run my fingers through my medium length hair, trying to get my sister to drop the subject.

"No Jasper, I meant what are you planning? I can see that look in your eyes… you have a plan." She glared at me suspiciously.

"Come on big sis, _me_ plan something?" I give her a charming grin. She just continues to glare at me, not buying it.

"Jasper don't you do anything stupid. This may come as a surprise, but even though I'm older than you, I need you. I can't do this without you." Her eyes start to water again.

"Twilla, I promise I'll never let you do this by yourself. I'll do everything in my power to help you… and Mom." I walked out into the hall and out the hospital doors. I push the thoughts of what just happened aside and focus on getting home and getting ready. I barge into the empty house and run up the stairs. Ever since mom got sick this place has been full of unbearable memories. My sister and I spend as little time as possible here, making the house beam with neglect. I throw on a dark black and blue dress shirt and long black pants. After combing down my dirty blond hair, I'm ready in a matter of minutes.

As I walk towards the District square I can't help but to think about what Twilla said. _"Jasper don't you do anything stupid. I need you." _ I tried to push the thoughts away but I couldn't. _"I see that look in your eyes. You have a plan." _ I hate to admit it, but she was right. I have a plan, and I pray that she'll forgive me.

I check the clock in the square and figure I have about ten minutes before I have to check in. I turn north, away from my house, towards the Victor Village. I just have one more stop before the reaping, Holily Mason's house.

(Sylestial Lochart 18)

If there is one good thing about the reaping day, it's that we get let out of work early. Well, not that early, I have just enough time to change and get to the reaping. I step inside the dingy locker room our District provides for lumberjacks. It's basically a shack with a few rusty lockers and a foggy mirror. I quickly swap my old worn out overalls for a knee-length white skirt and a white short-sleeve blouse. I take a moment to pat down my wild light brown hair and stare at my sea green eyes in the foggy mirror.

There, waiting for me in the fifteen year old section, is my best friend Skye. Well, she is more than just my friend, she's practically my sister. Years ago, a peacekeeper committed a crime; the Capitol needed a scapegoat, so Skye's parents were put to death. I convinced my parents to take her in afterward. She turned out to be more of a blessing than a burden; she got a job and brought in tessarrae. Without her support I probably would have had to quit school.

"Welcome everyone, may the odds be ever in your favor today!" I hear the escort over the loudspeaker. Her Capitol accent is somewhat ridiculous, and so is her notion that the odds would be in out favor. I do my best to think about the injustices of the Capitol, but that's very difficult when they are about to take two children away to be murdered.

"We'll start with the girls," she says in a high pitched voice. "Our Female tribute is... Sylestial Lochart." I see Skye begin to open her mouth, I know what she is about to do.

"No," I say as calmly as I can, "I can't let you go in there, you've been through enough." I do my best to not portray the panic that is inside me. Instead I make myself look like I'm a million miles away.

"No, I owe it to you." she says.

"It isn't the same, please, just promise you'll take care of my sisters." Skye has tears in her eyes now. She seems conflicted, but doesn't say anything more.

As I walk to the stage, I suddenly remember a conversation that I had with my grandmother this morning. My grandmother made her living as something called a seer. She would charge people and tell them their fortunes. I've always thought of it as a bit of a scam, but my grandmother insists that I've inherited "the gift." I always dismissed this but last night I woke from a nightmare. In a panic, I told Skye my nightmare, and Skye mentioned it to my grandmother. My grandmother said it was no dream, but a somber prophecy. I told her she was crazy and went on with my day.

In my dream Skye was reaped.

Well since it was a dream, it wasn't entirely clear it was Skye, all I knew that it was a good friend, but it felt like Skye. Now it's obvious that the dream was wrong, it isn't Skye or any other friend going in. It's me.

I hear all the comments about me when I walk up to the stage.

"It's that strange girl."

"I've seen her at the lumberyard."

"She took in that girl whose parents were traitors."

I don't let any of their words get to me; I just stroll forward and pretend I can't hear it. On the outside I remain calm, despite the fact that inside I've completely lost it. Without me will my family be able make it? Best case scenario is Skye has to quit school and take a few extra tessarrae. Even then I worry it won't be enough to feed my family.

Our escort looks out to the crowd. "Now for the boys..."

(Jasper Cainsworth 15)

I run towards the square praying I'm not too late. I speed past a group of rebellious teens that aren't at the reaping.

"Hey kid, where you going." The taller one says.

"Yeah, slow down!" another one yells. I just give them a scowl and keep running. I reach the square just in time to see the female tribute. She looks familiar; I might have seen her working in the lumberyard.

"Now for the boys." The perky Capitol escort squeals. Thank God I made it! She strolls over to the boys' container with her ridiculously high heels clanking across the stage. That's when I see Holily Mason quietly slip onto the stage and take a seat next to one of the oldest living victors of District Seven, Johanna Mason. She quietly whispers into her grandmother's ancient ear, and I can tell by the way she's nodding that she approves of our plan. Meanwhile the Capitol woman has pulled a name from the bowl and I prepare myself. "Kieran Dobson." She calls. A small twelve year old stands alone at the end of his row. He begins to cry and that's when I shout; "I VOLUENTEER!"

The whole square is quiet. Nobody expected a volunteer, not in Seven. I walk forward; just catching the slight smile on Johanna's wrinkled face. The female tribute looks at me with admiration and I start to blush, after all she is very pretty. The escort asks my name. "Jasper Cainsworth." I mutter in the microphone. I see my sister far off in the back of the square standing with the parents. I catch her sad gaze as she shakes her head. "_I'm sorry sis, but this is for the best, you'll see."_ I think to myself. The perky woman pushes us to shake hands then drags us behind the stage into the justice building. Then it hits me, this is the last time I'll get to see Twilla! I break the escorts grip and burst through the justice buildings door, stumbling onto the platform.

"Twilla!" I shout. "Tell Mom I love her, and she _will _get better soon! I swear!" My heartfelt goodbye is interrupted by the peacekeepers. Two of them take hold of my arms and pull me back away from the mike. Twilla stands in the back with the others she nods and I stop resisting.

_**Johanna Mason POV**_

I can't help but to smile as my granddaughter tells me about Jasper and his plan to save his mother. This boy is the single bravest kid I've ever heard of, so I turn my head to Holily and say; "Ok honey, I'll see what I can do."

**A/N Sorry if you don't understand the whole Johanna/Jasper thing but since she's a mentor she'll be on the train and things will be further explained then. **

**Quiz Question: What was the last sentence from Catching Fire?**


	8. District Eight Reaping

**District Eight Reaping**

**(Jodi Saber 16)**

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screech. The attractive girl pulls her tiny, perfect hand off of his chest. She snarls at me and I charge. I almost laugh as the blood drains from her perfectly made up face. No, I have to stay serious, nobody flirts with my guy. You'd think this skank would have heard from the other half a dozen girls I had to beat away from him. She turns away from J and starts running in the other direction; unfortunately for her she's wearing heels. Oh how I love the wealthy citizens, their accessories make beating the Capitol out of them a whole lot easier.

I pounce on her like a wild cat and start digging into her. She starts to curl in a defensive position. "Oh no. you're not getting out of it that easy." I say. I tug her high maintenance hairdo so her face is out in the open. I wind up my other hand and swing. Crap. J is standing behind me, holding my fist just inches away from the skank.

"Come on babe, do you really want another rich family out to get you?" J says. I hesitate, damn when he's right he's right. I rise up off the ground and dust myself off. J lets go of my arm and I give him a kiss. The wealthy girl lies in front of us petrified.

"Run." I snarl stepping forward like I was going to pounce again. She took the hint and ran away on broken high heels. I laugh. J gives me a glance. That reminds me…I'm mad at him too! "And you! Why were you with that slut." I shout.

"Babe you know I love you too much to even think about her. She tried to bribe me into coming over and…well you can guess the rest." I can. J is constantly being hit on by older women. It's not his fault he's one of the hottest guys in Panem. Every girl at school drools over his short black hair, his brown eyes and his muscular frame.

"Yeah, well. I guess it's not your fault you're so sexy." I wink. J tries to return the conversation back on me.

"Jodi, really now? Can't you just act like they could harm you? Show a little humility." J says.

"Yeah, well they couldn't harm me if they wanted to." I counter. J gives me a look that reeks of a reality check.

"Jodi whether you admit it or not they hold a certain amount of power here. Remember how they made their living in the first place." Damn he was right again. The wealthy in District Eight make their profit from killing innocents. Blood money. We were the first place to strike back against The Capitol during the second rebellion. Without a figure to lead us we failed rather quickly, and The Capitol wanted to know who organized the retaliation. So they offered a reward for anyone who brought in a traitor (guilty or not), dead or alive.

"Damn bounty hunters. _They're_ the traitors if you ask me." I say a bit too loudly. "Besides if any of the women were to report me they would have to explain why they were trying to bribe you. I'm pretty sure they don't want to explain _that _to their husbands." I mutter.

"Well let's not leave that to chance." He pulls me close to him and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Come on we need to stop by the market before we go home." He takes my hand and we walk down through the streets. Ever since the second rebellion The Capitol has made sure that our District suffers the most by cutting our shipments of grain and oil by half. On top of that they actually put a _limit_ on how much tesserae a child could apply for, something they've never done before. As a result about three quarters of the shops around town closed and people began applying for triple shifts at the factories. Even then hundreds of families starve, and the wealthy keep pointing fingers at so called "rebels" who speak out against our oppression.

We almost reach the market when we see a man that looks twenty years older than he actually is, standing on a platform, ranting about The Capitol. "Enough of this! Can't you all see what they're doing! We are being brainwashed by them and their masters! The Capitol is just a puppet for the aliens! The aliens did this! They killed my family!" I try to keep looking forward, its best not to acknowledge people that lose it like him, but I can't help but to feel sympathy for the poor guy. He's been driven mad by the strenuous work and malnutrition like so many others. J puts his arm around me and tightens his grip, making me feel safe.

We reach the market which is an open square with stalls outlying the perimeter and a group of stalls in the middle. One of the salesmen, Aidon, stands at his post as a cabbage salesmen. Aidon is an old family friend that tries to help us out when he can; he's an old man with messy patches of gray hair, and a little hunch in his back. "Hi there JJ!" he calls. That's his nickname for the two of us. "Sorry kids I don't have any spare cabbages to give… I'll need to sell every single one to feed my family." He says.

"That's alright Aidon! I'll take two of your finest cabbages! He pulls a gold coin out of the pouch strapped to his side.

"J! Where did you get that?" I whisper, not wanting to notify any nearby thieves. He looks at me and smiles.

"I got this pouch full of gold coins from that woman you nearly beat to death." He grins at me and I hit him on the arm. If it weren't for the fact that we wouldn't starve tonight, I would have chewed him out for taking it.

"A women huh? This wouldn't happen to be one of J's "admirers" would it?" the old man asks.

"You got it." I quickly filled him in on the incident at the park.

"Well that certainly sounds like the J I know! He has to beat them off with a bat, or more likely his girlfriend does!" Aidon gave one of his signature cackles. J blushes a little and I hold his hand.

J leans close to Aidon and whispers something in his ear. The old man gave a toothless grin and nodded slightly. From the grins on their faces I could tell I was in for a surprise.

"Stay here Jodi, I have to make a few more stops, and then we'll go home, I promise." J said. I gave him a suspicious glare, than nodded my head. "Great I'll be back in a minute, stay safe."

**(Jormungand "J" Black 17)**

I gave Jodi a kiss on the forehead before departing from Aidon's stall. _Okay, _I thought. _First I have to pick up the ingredients for dinner, and then I'll pick up Jodi's surprise._ After a few minutes of shopping around I decided to set down the bags of food and counted the remaining coins. "Perfect, I have just enough to pay the jeweler." I started to smile as I thought of how the evening would go. First I will prepare her favorite dinner, roast beef with clam chowder, and then I'll start talking about how wonderful she is, and how much I love her. Finally, as I start to express my undying love for her, I'll get on one knee and ask her to be with me forever.

"Hey there tiny!" a deep voice snaps me back to reality. I turn around to see Donne the jeweler towering above me. He calls me tiny as a joke, though to him there is truth to it. He's a menacing six foot three, and has to weigh at least 250 pounds of pure muscle alone. His dark skin is leathery but not wrinkled.

"Hi Donne, do you have the ring?" I ask.

"Yeah I do but you wouldn't believe how hard it was to make this." He held out a silver band with a ruby in the center. It was breathtaking.

"Donne it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem for my favorite couple, consider it a wedding gift." Donne chuckled.

"No Donne! I couldn't just take this!" I exclaim.

"Hey, I just wouldn't feel right taking your money, and I get enough business from those wealthy snobs." He imitated one of their "I'm so much better than you" looks, and we both crack up. "So how is your old man?" he asks with a sober look on his face.

"He's alive." I say.

Donne gets the message and backs off. He knows my dad and I have a broken relationship. After my mom died he took up drinking… it's not an easy subject.

"Hey I'll see ya around, I have an appointment with the Barons. The Mrs. is looking for a new bracelet." He walks off and I'm left alone with the ring. I tuck it away in my right pocket and head towards Aidon's.

When I get there I see Jodi sitting playing some card game with Aidon. "Hey babe, sorry I was so long I ran into an old friend."

"Oh really? Do I know him?" Jodi asks.

"No, I'll tell you about him over dinner, lets head home."

The whole walk home the only thing I can think of is how much I want her to say yes when I ask her. She's so beautiful; her long dark red hair perfectly complements her hazel eyes. Her figure is so small I'm afraid I might break her, yet she's the first one to pick a fight. There is no doubt in my mind; I love this girl.

When we walk into my house the absence of my father is hardly noticed. "Good thing my father's not here, I want this night to be just about us." I say as I shut the door behind us.

"I doubt he even knows I'm living here, considering I've never seen him sober." Jodi says.

"You're probably right. Now why don't you just sit down and let me take care of dinner." I say lifting the bag of groceries. Jodi smiles and sits down at the table. When the food has been well prepared I take it to her and she smiles.

"Aw, you made me my favorite! I knew there was a reason I keep you around." she teases. We sit down to eat and I begin my speech. _I can't believe I'm really doing this! _I thought. Right when I said how much I love her and how we should be together forever, a loud knock erupted behind the door.

"J I think it's your father… should we let him in?" Jodi asks. That man has impeccable timing.

"I'll get it." I march to the door and swing it open, but to my surprise it's not just my father. He's accompanied by a familiar looking woman and two peacekeepers.

"That's her! That's the rebel!" the woman shrieks. The girl from the park! The two peacekeepers push me aside and grab Jodi.

"Get off of her!"I yell, but before I get the chance to defend her, my father holds me back. I look at him in disgust. "Let me go!"

"She's a liar!" Jodi shouts.

"It's true! I heard her talking about The Capitol; she said we should overthrow them! She was planning a coup." The woman exclaims.

"That's a lie!" I say. My father tries to quiet me.

"And you! You stole my money! That's my pouch right there!" she points to the sack hanging by my side.

"OK everyone needs to calm down." One peacekeepers says, while the other one handcuffs me. I struggle against the man and stomp on his left foot. The first peacekeeper rushes at me with his pistol in hand. He brings it down on my head and I hear a crack before I pass out.

**(Early the next morning)**

I wake up with a searing pain in my head. I'm barley conscience but I can see I'm in a cell, and my head is on someone's lap. I try to raise my head but the pain is too much to bear. I turn my head and see the owner of the lap I'm currently lying on. It's a girl, with long pretty hair that reminded me of roses. I start to match the face with the name.

"Jodi…"

"J! You're awake!" she whispers softly. Jodi looks happy and kisses my forehead. My head is spinning but I manage to rise up.

"Why am I here?"

"That lady that tried to bribe you turned us in. She lied and said we were trying to start a coup against The Capitol." The girl hugged me and started to cry. "When you tried to save me they hit you on the head. I thought you were in a coma. I'm so glad you're ok." She stopped to take a breath. "And I know about the ring, they found it in your pocket. No matter what they do to us I want you to know my answer is yes! I want to be your wife!" she cups my face and tries to kiss me. I pull away and grab my acing head.

"Sorry babe, my heads killing me." Jodi nods and urges me to lie down. I've only rested a second before a guard approaches our cell.

"You." He points at me. "Get up; the chief wants to see you." I stand and stagger over to the cell door. The guard unlocks it and grabs me. "Walk." He barks. I drag my feet as he escorts me down the hall. When we reach a door marked "Interrogation" the man opens the door and pushes me inside.

The room has one table and two chairs, both look very uncomfortable. In one of the chairs sits the peacekeeper I stomped on the other night.

"Sit down Jormungand." He leered at me as I obeyed. "As the head of the peacekeepers I've seen a lot of kids your age executed for committing a single crime. You are guilty of three crimes. Three. And your girlfriend is charged with the worst of them all, treason. If it were up to me I would just kill you, but my superiors think this is the perfect opportunity to demonstrate how forgiving they can be."

"They? I assume you mean The Capitol, and they're not forgiving they're monsters." The chief just looks at me in disgust.

"Well you have a chance to see how far their mercy extends. You and your girlfriend are going to be given a chance to live. Congratulations you're going to be in The Hunger Games."

**(Jodi Saber 16)**

"Hey get off me!" I scream. The guard puts his hand on my mouth. I try to bite him and he hits me in the back, hard. I start to cry as he whispers in my ear.

"Quite or I'll…" He was cut off and his grip around me was released. I turn around to see J punching him in the face. The guard is out cold.

"J stop it! I'm ok." He keeps hitting the guy in a fit of rage. I run over and shake him off the man. "I'm fine." He looks at me while breathing heavily, and then he breaks down and starts to cry. Before I can ask what's wrong he speaks up.

"Jodi… I talked to the chief…h-he said w-were going into the…the…" J turns around and hits a brick wall, his rage returning. I grab his hand that is soaked in blood.

"What is it? Where are we going?" I ask trying to soothe him.

"Its…it's…The Hunger Games." The blood drains from my face and I fall into his arms. We stand there in the cell holding each other, all the while I pray; _please God don't do this to us. Don't do this._

_**"Dear District Eight residents, this year your Tributes won't be chosen at a reaping, but instead we shall give two troubled children the chance to redeem themselves. We give you your tributes; Jodi Saber and Jormungand Black!**_

_**~Sincerely, President Clauid.**_

A/N Ok so im not doing the sponser thing anymore...only one peron PM'd me about it soooo yeah. But if enough people PM me about it i will bring it back! Well anyway thank you for those who reveiwed and thanks to all those 2 people following my story! I will have two other chapters posted tonight so Ya! Thx again guys! :3


	9. District Nine Reaping

District Nine Reaping

(Dorthy Kalissi 12)

"It's okay" I soothe, as Chrissy leans in my arms, crying.

"I want mama"

"I know, I do too, but-" I cut myself off, how can I say this?

Her big green eyes turn on me. They're just like mine, except they don't fail to show a single sign of innocence. She's young and sweet, but she's seen too much, heard too much. She was there when Mom died, and now she has nightmares. I can still see her, dead, on the floor. Because of my father and his beatings. I run my fingers over what used to be a deep cut, from a knife that my father owned. It wasn't his fault, even Mom said so. It was the Capitol's fault, and our own.

"Where are we?" asks Chrissy, curling up against me.

I tear up. This shouldn't happen. She's so young, and youthful, and innocent. Sometimes, you just can't trust the world, and I certainly can't. They've torn me away from what I knew best, and now I'm here.

"Don't you remember honey? We're in the town orphanage" I try to block out the tears and choking, but it doesn't work.

"Oh" her voice is so soft; I would've thought it belonged to a bird.

Our room is a mess of feathers, blankets, and ceiling leaks, courtesy of rich kids, who gladly use our roofs as aiming targets. I wish they knew that we had to suffer for it. Or maybe they do know. Maybe they just don't care. That's probably it. I know Capitol and rich people. Careless, violent, gross, and anything bad among those words to go with it. Chrissy pulls up Jeremy, who's covered by mounds of pillows. That's all there is. No beds, no couches, nothing, just pillows and blankets, and torn and broken ones too. None that anyone would want. I think the entire floor is covered in it. We all share a room because we're siblings. But that doesn't make things easier, only harder.

"What's for breakfast?" asks Seraphine, stretching from underneath two blankets.

"Whatever I can find" I tell her.

Seraphine has almost blue hair, the explanation takes forever. We lost Seraphine about two years ago. She had run away from Dad, who was so drunk, he began to... I don't want to think about it. The poor little girl was dressed in rags, and covered in dirt when we found her, it was horrible. My mother, like a good person, helped her up and cleaned her off, with our best stuff, but when dad found out, he beat her, until she was bleeding on the floor. I can remember her screams, how she tried to escape. But she didn't, because she wanted to guarantee that we were safe. I can't pull myself to blame my dad. He was great, until his work got bad, and then he started drinking. It was okay, I mean he never hit us, until Mom insisted I stop working. I did, and he grew violent. I didn't understand, not until he killed Mom. I don't know where he is now. If I did, I would run away from this prison. Straight too him. I love my Dad. I know he didn't mean it, even if he did do it. Seraphine and Michael can't forgive him, because they never really knew him before he drank.

"I'm going to find food" Michael groans, propping himself up.

"No you're not. I'm going to sell some of our old clothes, and then I'll buy us some food" I tell them.

The reaping day is the only day we get a full meal, because it's the day we sell all our old clothes, which is almost nothing, but it still gets us more money than simply working in the fields. I work there, every spare time I get, unless it's spent seeing Brian. But he used to come with me, all the time. But since he won the Hunger Games, it's become hard for him. He doesn't work anymore, can't stand to. He doesn't go outside a lot either. He stays in. I think it prevents from seeing the graveyard of his fellow tribute, and that's what keeps him straight and in line. I think he loved her. I don't know why, but that bothers me. I feel so sorry for him though. He's nice enough to lend me some money time to time, but I don't count on it. If I do, then I'll always count on it. So I don't bother him about it. He understands.

I swing a shawl around my shoulders, since it's always getting a little bit chilly before the reaping. I feel the cold air bite into my flat cheeks as I step out the door. I must look like a fright, pale, skinny, messy hair, wild green eyes. I must look like a human mutt. I hate mutts. They're the works of the Capitol. And to think that I look like one, almost makes me determined to look better.

"Good morning Miss Kalissi" Mr. Bince, the barber calls from the window.

I raise my hand and wave. He's a good man. He bought my hair, once, or twice. The first time, I wanted a present for my father. He was sober, and he accepted it happily. It was a gold chain. I wonder if he still has it, if he's still alive. I shudder at the thought he could be dead. That Capitol couldn't do that. Take away my father from this world and me away from him? Not two things. That would be too much. The second time, well, we were orphans, and I was cold and hungry, with Seraphine sick. He bought it for twenty dollars, which allowed me to buy some stuff. I wrap my shawl around myself tighter, and watch as kids pass by. They are lucky. They still have parents.

"Are those some more clothes for me?" asks the shopkeeper, as I enter in, shivering.

I nod, and place them down. He sighs and touches my cheek.

"Why! You must be so cold, come and sit by the furnace!"

He then directs me to it, and sits me down. It must seem strange that there would be a furnace, but it helps me, a little more than a lot. I feel my cheeks slowly warming, as he looks over our clothes. There's one pair of shorts, torn and worn down with work. There are two Sunday dresses, for Sunday, obviously. They're in okay shape, with some ribbon and nice clothe, a little bit of lace, trimmed unevenly at the bottom. They were for Seraphine and Chrissy, not me. Then there are at least seven more pieces. He nods.

"I'll give you thirty" he tells me.

I jump up. I know he's poor, but I've got a family to feed, and I think he's forgetting that there's five of us, and one of him. Shame on whoever thinks that adults should eat more than kids. Besides, the old man has food to eat, you can tell. He may be broken, and worn down, but he's not getting away with this.

"No less than forty" I tell him coolly.

Surprised by outgoingness, since he usually knows me as shy and delicate, he stumbles back.

"I'll give you fifty, if you sell me something else" he tells me.

I shudder. What is there to sell? The only thing left for us, is the clothes we wear, and the blankets we need for the cold, biting weather. For a second, I am stunned. But if I don't sell something, we won't eat enough today. One loaf of good bread is already ten dollars, and then there are some vegetables, and water, which adds on at least twenty. And then I need to pay for our up keeping, so I don't have to take the tessarae. That'll be at least forty. I look down at my shawl. It's warm, and it helps a ton, but it needs to go. I then take it off, hesitantly.

"Here, I'll give you this" I mutter, handing it over.

He inspects it, and I feel better. Now I can breathe.

"I'll give you forty-five" and then seeing my face fall, he adds "You know, it isn't hard to find a batter of pennies in this city, no matter what the Capitol does"

I look up, as he hands the money. I understand. But now that's it cold, and the reaping is coming up, I'm not getting my hair cut off. It will leave me ugly, and colder than I already am. So I need to be reasonable. I nod, and exit, money in hand. The wind bites my bare skin, and I can't help but shiver. I see other kids, laughing at my tacky pants, and torn top. I shouldn't be wearing this. But like before, life comes before riches. I'll have enough money one day, but not now. Right now, I have to worry about other things. I decide that I'll go to see Brian. He'll need it. I remember his painful eyes. They're beautiful, but full of horrible memories of the Hunger Games. He'll be haunted by now. Seeing more kids getting sent to their death. I feel my heart darken, like the sky. Poor boy. I'll see him soon though. And that's good enough for me. When I arrive at the house, he's sitting on the porch, opposite to the graveyard. I smile at him. He smiles blankly back.

"Hey Brain" I whisper, as I sit at his feet.

"Hey Dorthy" he says, quietly.

Once upon a time, he was fun, and happy, and full of life. But now, his voice is like the wind, so soft and weak, easy to break. I feel like music is playing in the background. Sad and scary. I look out. It's going to rain. He smiles at me. A gentle little smile.

"You look cold"

"Yes, I just sold my covering"

"Take my jacket" and he takes off his jacket

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to get it dirty"

He then laughs, and sets it eyes on a rock in the sand. I remember that's how he won, by smashing a rock into a boy's skull. I remember that frightful end. How he was coming home. How we met, how we became friends. Now, that's all the past. We have to keep living. I think he's relieved, and very sad. Of course he's sad. Everyone who wins the Hunger Games is. I grab his hand, and he smiles at me. I feel myself blush.

"It's over Brian. You don't have to feel bad, you did what you had to do" he nodded, but didn't respond.

I shake my head. This isn't going well.

"Do you have anything for me and my siblings to wear, I don't have anything?" I ask him.

"Sure" his smile is sweet, and showed no sign of killing, or death.

I then walk home. My heart is sinking. The outfit he gave me will probably be too big. I can't predict though. It belongs to his sister, who's older and bigger than I. But she also has other clothes, which are handed down to Chrissy, and Seraphine. Michael and Jeremy get nice pants, and a white shirt. As I enter, I realize I forgot the food. I ran back to the bakery.

"Here" I quickly hand him the money, and take a loaf of bread.

Its thirty minutes till the reaping. I shudder. I better get this fast. I don't bother to spend time buying TONS of side snacks, but I get some. And then I quickly pay off our expenses, which it twenty dollars. I then have five left, so I store it in my old pocket, as I slide into the dress. I wrap his jacket around me, so it's unnoticeable. But it's not going away. It's too big, and that's all there is. I then zip it up. Suppose I get hot? And forget! I shake my head. I WON'T forget, besides that's the least of my worries, right?

"And for the ladies is..." he pauses, I shake my head.

He thinks he's stirring up tension, but not for me, maybe for others. Seraphine's knuckles are turning white, by grasping the edge of the bar.

"Dorthy Kalissi!"

I jerk up with a start. That's me. I then try to settle myself. Yes. It would be me, of people. Me, who never even took the tessarae. Then I feel Chrissy's hand against mine.

"Who did they call?"

Yes, who did they call? Me. That's who. I feel eyes on me, Brian is by my side. His face is paler than I've ever seen him.

"Come on" he mutters.

I don't take his extended hand, but just go ahead. I hear a sob. Chrissy's. She's begging me to come back. I turn towards Brian.

"Please take care of them. They can't fend for themselves"

He nods, still looking blank, and goes to comfort them. I feel my heart pound. Well this is it.

(Nate Mourge 13)

"The Hunger Games was settled by..." I am then cut off by Vee, who is a little more than just somewhat annoyed.

"What are you reading?" she interrupts.

I look up from my History book. She's standing there, pouting at me.

"The History of Panem" I barely answer.

"Oh come on! You do this every time! Can't you be of any use?"

I roll my eyes. She's hard to take seriously. Not even Amanda can take her seriously. She's sitting at the fire, petting her kitty, I forget his name. I look up at Vee, peering through what seems like a looking glass. She looks ridiculous, with her hands on her hips, and an angry look and scowl. I can't help but laugh. It's too funny.

"Come on, I need to read, or else, I won't be going to college, like you!" Amanda then laughs, she loves everything I say.

"Well, at least I help this family!" she shoots back.

I try to suppress my family. The only good thing she does is be a brat, and take Mom's temper off me and Amanda, which I can thank her for. She's always getting into trouble it seems. I think she deserves it, and that's not something I always say. I look at my watch. It'll be time to meet my friends soon. I then leave for the hanger, and pull on my coat, as Vee complains about just about everything. I wonder how she has friends, if she even has friends. I'm not mean, nor do I ever intend to be, but Vee is the limit I'll go.

"You know what, I'm late" I tell her, as I zoom out the door.

Amanda is going to get it now. She can escape too. She has her friends. Probably the reason I'm so tired of Vee, is because of Isabella and Amanda, probably the sweetest, most soft-tempered people I will ever meet. That's why Amanda is my best sibling, and Isabella my best friend next to Duncan. I'm off to see them now, along with Horace, who is kind of my study-buddy. He's cool, no matter what. His glasses are the only actual good pair in the District, it seems. Anyone else with them usually ends up on the floor next to me. I am glad I don't need them. Horace, Duncan, and Isabella are gathered outside a shop. You'd think that Isabella would rather be with other girls. It doesn't seem so. She enjoys being with Duncan, Horace, and I. I guess she thinks of Horace as kind of girly. That's not true; he's just softer than the rest of us, kind and very bookworkish. He's a good kid though; I can't doubt that for one moment. Isabella smiles at me. I smile back, and feel completely at ease.

"Hey Bella, Ace, Duncan" I greet, sitting down.

"Hey Big Boy!" cries Duncan, laughing, and smiling.

Bella just looks away. Most people think it's an ugly name, but it's pretty in Italian. I like the way the baker pronounces it, it's very nice. He's Italian. It just seems to roll of his tongue, rather than... well, I don't know.

"What's today?" asks Duncan, in a stupid voice.

"I have no idea" I tell him, jokingly of course.

"Let's ask Ace Hardware" and then he goes off and bugs Ace, who is completely into his book. I look at Bella. She looks great in a white dress, which comes to her knees.

"I bet it's easy to dance in that" I comment, looking up and down at it.

She blushes, and smiles at the same time.

"It's one of my dancing dresses, you know, from forever ago" she then laughs, kind of nervously.

"I see, what did you dance?" I ask her.

"Oh, I think jazz" now she sounds as though she's going to faint.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

We then sit down, and Duncan comes back, faking a crying face.

"It's reaping day"

Isabella and I laugh.

"You say that all the time, even yesterday he said that" she says, although not looking at me.

I shrug. It's true. He's always finding ways to trick both Bella and I. But today is the reaping. I shudder. I've seen people come and go, and I've never actually met a victor, but I here they have a tough time living it out. That's the cruelty of the Hunger Games. Even if you win, you're probably still dead. I'd rather die with a bunch of friends, than live alone. Death would seem like a nice escape from that. I don't how victors cope with it, from seeing people here and there. However, if I were to win, would I be like that? Probably not. I think I'd still have Isabella, Duncan, and Horace. I would have to.

"Did you guys know that the council voted it out for the Hunger Games?" asked Horace from behind us.

We all turned around. His glasses are low on his nose, like usual, and he has a soft expression on, which he mostly uses with Isabella. He thinks that girls ought to be treated ever so gently. I wish he knew Vee.

"What was the percentage" asked Bella, leaning forward.

"Sixty-three voted yes" he said.

We were silent. Sixty-three. So that many people were cruel enough to come up with such a punishment.

"What else" I ask, because it's while it's cruel, it's also VERY interesting.

"There were three other punishments that were in mind" Horace says quietly.

"What the best?"

"What do you mean by the best?"

"He means the easiest to get by" Isabella answers for me, not bothering to look up.

"They were all pretty bad. But I have to say the Hunger Games seemed most just to me. The rest were horrific"

So then the Capitol was more just than we thought. I laugh. Just? Not at all, I mean, for the Capitol, I guess it's not as bad as I thought. But still, that thirty-seven percent...

"What were the others?" Duncan asks, I can't believe it, he hates history.

"Well, there was one, saying that the District, would have to send lots of the best-looking children to be eaten alive-" he was then cut off my Isabella's look "My apologies Bella, but it was kind of like Ancient Greece"

Well, he got that right. For some reason, when I think Isabella is about to cry, she just smiles.

"Well, I guess we're lucky that they're not AS evil as we thought"

"So it would seem. Then there was to pick three families from each District, and have them choose one to live"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Isabella cries

"Well, they were going to make it into a dramatic movie, for the people to be entertained by. You know that they're into that kind of shit" we were all silent, and then he read the last one.

"And then, there was that lots of babies should be taken away from their families, and thrown in as a sacrifice to the President"

Well, I have to say, the last one sounded terrible enough. But that rest. Ugh, ugh, ugh. Horace then puts down the book.

"Oh the hell with that, let's go do something"

I guess he's just trying to cheer us up. So the Hunger Games were the best choice, unless the Capitol lied in the book, which could be true, to make them seem more just. We decide to go to the park, where it's peaceful and quiet, and we can have lunch. I scowl as I realize I forgot to bring it. I was going to run home, when Isabella shoved a sandwich at me.

"Here, I don't need it" she offers, and then smiles.

I smile back, and then we settle by the pond to eat it. I catch eyes with Amanda, who is with some friends. She's chatting, and laughing, so I can tell she's having a good time. You'd think that she wouldn't want to be popular, but that isn't anywhere near true. She worships popularity.

"So, when's the reaping?" Bella asks me.

"I think at the normal time" I tell her.

"I meant, when are we going"

I look at Horace's golden watch. It's eleven-thirty. Well, that's quite enough.

"Really soon" I tell her.

She smiles and leans back into the grass, staring at the clouds. I look up. One looks like it's in the shape of a dog. And one in the shape of Amanda's cat. I then look back at her, her eyes are closed. I turn towards Horace's book.

"Can I borrow it, it seems interesting"

"Sure buddy"

"Are you afraid for the reaping?"

"I suppose just as ever"

"Do you hate them?"

"Not as much since I read the paper"

"I don't think it justifies them though, they could've given no punishment at all"

"I guess so, but you can tell after the rebellion, it was hard enough"

I shrug. That's true. And I guess I have to get all responsibilities in mind. When it's time for the reaping, we throw away our trash, and I remember to thank Isabella for her sandwich. I think her Mom makes them best. But I guess it's the same all the way around. We walk towards the Square, which stands high and strong. It's the best-looking building here, for our place isn't the best. But it's good enough. My friends stay with me as we take our seats. We had to beg for them to finally allow Isabella to sit next to us. When she did, I'm sure she felt awkward, sitting next to a bunch of boys. She was blushing the entire speech. Finally she calls the girls. Isabella grasps my hand desperately.

"Dorthy Kalissi!"

Isabella doesn't let go, but her the color comes back to her, and she looks relieved. She then laughs.

"I was so scared for a moment. Well, now it's the boys. Suppose-" she was cut off by the announcer.

"The boy is Nate Mourge"

And that's when it all happens. Isabella's face falls, and her face turns completely white. All four of us stand up.

"I think there's only one name on this piece of paper" says the escort, triggering some laughs.

I look down, and don't bother to raise my head. Why? I then turn to Ace, who's looking petrified, and hand him his book.

"I don't think I need it" I tell him, and head for the stage, ignoring Isabella's spilled face.

I then storm towards the stage. Forget it. The Capitol is every bit as cruel as everyone says, no matter what they do.


	10. District Ten Reaping

**District Ten Reaping**

**(Nagga Youlin 17)**

As soon as the sun rose, so did I. I rose out of bed with a yawn, and glanced around. Time to help with the ranch as usual. I quickly slipped out of bed, and put on a green tank top. I stumbled into brown khakis, and a brown leather jacket. I walked over to my floor length mirror, and tried to put my messy brown hair into some sort of bun. Of course, it wouldn't be tamed, and it ended up a mess, as usual. I decided to quickly apply some light eye shadow, and a little mascara for that 'fresh' morning look.

I continued to glare at the mirror, as if that would magically change my appearance. My boring eyes that were the color of mud just glared back at me. I wasn't exactly the prettiest flower in the fields, to put it nicely. However, I realized sometimes I could be a tad bit girly and ditzy. I don't know where that came from, but it just happened.

"That's as good as it's going to get," I sighed to myself.

I quickly clomped down the stairs, and walked straight out the door. My morning chores for Reaping Day were simple. Get the bulls and cows out of the barn, round them into the corral, and 'prepare' myself for the Reaping. Please, I was going how I was dressed right now. I didn't dress up for the Reaping, because there was no point in doing so.

I made my way to the barn, and opened the doors. I grabbed a loop of rope from the wall, and rung the bell that the cows had learned meant time to head outside. They immediately responded, and they came charging out. I tried my best to lead them towards the corral, but some of them strayed, of course.

I quickly made a lasso out of my rope, and charged towards the two stray bulls. Of started swinging it around, and threw it as hard as I could. I missed my target, but I still got the rope wrapped around one of the bull's horns. I yanked as hard as I could, and the rope shortened until it was wound tightly around the bull's horn. I pulled, and spat, but the bull was stubborn. After an hour of aggravation, yelling, and mild swearing, I finally got all the bulls and cows into the corral.

I made my way back to our house, and shuffled in. Mom was already making breakfast, and I sat down fairly ungracefully.

"Nagga, breakfast is almost ready. Can you go get your father?" she asked politely.

"No need, I'm here," he yelled as he charged in. I shot him a smile, and said good morning.

We ate our breakfast in our normal silence. I tried to stuff it down my gullet as fast as possible, simply because I wanted to see Ashton as soon as possible.

"Please eat like a lady, Nagga." My mother scolded.

I rolled my eyes, and quickly shoved the last bite of food in my mouth.

"Going to meet Ashton!" I yelled through my mouthful of food.

"Aren't you going to go change into that nice dress I made for you?" my mother fretted.

"No, I think I'll just wear this!" I said as I rushed out the door.

"Don't get into any trouble!" I heard my mother yell frantically.

"Jill, please. You know you can't control a free spirit." I heard my father laugh.

"I control you, don't I?" I heard my mother hiss as I slammed the door behind me.

I had a… interesting family dynamic. My mother was a complete and utter worrywart. She was constantly worrying I would get into trouble… which I did quite often but that wasn't the point! Plus, she always wanted me to 'act like a lady'. Now, did I mind acting graceful and girly? No, in fact, I loved feeling like a girl. I could appreciate music, fashion, and anything girly. Did I mind wearing dresses, having a fake smile spread across my face all the time, and making pointless small talk to people I didn't even like? Hell yes!

My father always called me his 'free spirit'. I guess I could be called that, and it was far better than what the other girls in town called me! You see, I wasn't exactly the most liked in this District. I came from a rich family, and that made some of the poorer kids dislike me. They thought I wasted my life away on riches, and was extremely ungrateful! Well, I could be ungrateful at times, but I worked hard too! I spent many hours working on the ranch daily!

Then the other wealthier kids didn't like me that much because they thought I was frivolous, immature, and silly. I don't listen to a word of it! In our District I always see those who have given up hope. They have sunken cheeks, no expressions, and, worst of all, glassy eyes. They've given up hope, and I swear I will never be like them. I will always try to be full of life, and I would rather die than become like them!

Finally, I spotted Ashton standing at one of the crossroads. I waved at him, and sprinted towards him. I pretty much tackled him, which was my version of a hug. Ashton is my best friend and partner in crime! I've known this kid forever, and I couldn't imagine my life without him! Of course, nothing romantic could ever happen between us! Not that he isn't attractive, because he is quite the looker, but it would be like dating a sibling! Would any of you seriously encourage me to commit incest! You sick, twisted people!

"How's it going, Nagga?" Ashton asked between laughter.

"Great, Ash! Ready to head into town and see what drama we can stir up today!" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, totally!" he replied with the same tone. You see, we may be a bit mischievous, but we never try to get into trouble. It just seems to be attracted to us, so it has kind of become one of our many inside jokes.

We both stand up, and link arms as we walk towards town. The entire way there, we make small talk while just laughing and enjoying life. We were both one of the very few optimists in this District, which is why we seemed to get along so well.

We finally made it into town, and the first people to spot us were some of the shopkeeper's children.

"Oh, just splendid," I muttered.

Now, don't get me wrong. I was a fairly non-confrontational person. I loved to have a good time and make friends. However, if you disrespected me or insulted me in any way, I had no problem bitching you out. That was me, well the part of me that tended to attract problems anyways.

"Look who it is! The Prince and the Pauper," Petunia giggled nasally. Her little gang laughed as well. They were referring to the fact that Ash definitely looked like a prince, and I always had the looks of nothing more than a commoner.

"You really should learn to keep that mouth of yours shut." I growled.

"Or what? What are you going to do to me?" Petunia sneered.

"Well, you certainly wouldn't want to end up like your friend, Dana, would you?" I asked smartly.

Immediately her face contorted into one of pure malice, and I just smiled. Dana was her best friend that died in the Hunger Games last year. Now, I didn't like death, but seriously Dana was the biggest bitch in this District! If anyone was going to die, than it should be her! The person I felt bad for was her brother. He was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met! Natalie was pretty nice too… Damn, I really wish she would have made it back. She was so close. One battle away from victory…

"Don't bring her into this!" Petunia hissed.

"Or what? What are you going to do to me?" I mocked her in the same nasally tone. I heard a few of her cohorts snicker, and Ash burst out into a full out barrage of laughter.

Petunia's face turned a bright shade of red, and she sputtered out, "Or I'll… I'll…"

"Like I said before, learn to keep your mouth _shut_."

With that, I spun on my heel, and walked away with Ash. I knew that my mom would hear about it sometime today, and I would get a lecture, but it was _so_ worth it!

"Ready to go?" Ash asked seriously.

"Go where?" I genuinely asked.

"Reaping, stupid!" Ash reprimanded.

I felt my face totally go into that 'stupid' mode look, and I just kept walking. Sometimes I thought I was really smart. Then, other times, when I couldn't even remember the reason I came into town I remembered how stupid I really was.

We made it to the town square without causing too much trouble. The only thing we did was knock over a cart full of cabbages accidently, and we made it away without a single injury.

I signed in, and made my way over to the sixteen year old section. Ash stepped into the fifteen year old section, and soon I was right in the middle of the crowd. Our escort, Muffy, had moved on to 'bigger and better things', which left us with this new girl. I had to admit, she had a wicked sense of fashion. Her dress was the perfect length, and red really went well with her artificially blue eyes. The only thing wrong with her look was her bright orange hair, but even that could be fixed with the proper red accessories in her hair…

I quickly glanced at the mentors for this year, and smiled. This year we had Wolf Reignold, and Miranda Bloodmoss. Miranda was a fairly older mentor, in her fifties at least, but I remember my father telling me how she won her games. She was one of the richer girls in the District, and had spent most her time playing the flute. Let's just say there isn't that big of a difference between the flute and a blowpipe.

Wolf was a little younger, but not by much. Everyone knows how he won his games, because he is one of the only victors who have ever won a game based on their traps. His traps were intricate, and deadly. That was his only talent, and he used it to win his games.

Suddenly, the Mayor made his speech, and was soon replaced by the overexcited escort.

"My name is Azula, and I'm your new escort! Let me just tell you a little about me!" She then went on for the next ten minutes about fashion, and her love of cows. Oh yeah I was totally going to enjoy listening to her for the next decade of my life.

"Ladies first!" Azula screeched. She dipped her hand in carefully, obviously treasuring the moment, before she greedily ripped the slip out and read it.

"Nagga Youlin!"

My first reaction is to look over at Ash. I see his eyes wide with fear, and then I shoot him my biggest smile. On the bright side, at least I wouldn't have to listen to Azula for the next decade! I then let out a small giggle, and make my way to the stage.

On the inside, I feel like crying. I feel like crying just like the weak rich girl I am. However, I decide I need to at least look happy, and the only thing that can keep me from crying is laughing. This is why I then proceed to giggle my way to the stage. Do I look like an idiot? Yes. Do I feel stupid? Of course. Is it necessary? Sadly…

I take the microphone from the escort, and giggle out, "Hi there, Panem! I bet you can't wait to see me win these games!" I lie. I think I have a chance, but it's a _very_ slim chance. However, if I believe I can win, then I very well might. I think its called karma or divine intervention. Something like that!

She asks for any volunteers, and I see Petunia raise her hand mockingly before slowly taking it down with a snicker. Sadly, Azula doesn't see and moves on to the boy's reaping.

"Saltik Mormel!"

I hear a small screech, and everyone glances at the twelve year old section. A small, shaking twelve year old shuffles out of his section, and makes his way towards me. I see tears running down his face, and his eyes look exactly like the thing I hate the most. In his eyes, all I see is misery and hopelessness. His dirty blonde hair is sticking out at odd angles, and his grey eyes seem so innocent. This is why the Hunger Games disgust me. Taking a _child_ and putting them through this… It's just unforgiveable!

No one volunteers, and I shake Saltik's hand. I do it as quickly as possible, because I couldn't stand the way his hand trembled in mine. We make our way towards the Justice Building, and my eyes begin to sting with the creation of tears. I may be a ditz… I may be a spoiled brat… and I certainly may be a 'free spirit'… But I have hope, which is a lot more than most of the other tributes have. As long as I continue to have that hope, and hold on to it for dear life, then maybe… just maybe… I can make it through this in one piece!

Right before the Justice Building closes in around me, the first depressing though I've had in ages creeps into my mind.

Of course you can make it out in one piece… Just make sure you're _strangled_ to death, not _cut_ apart into tiny little pieces by a sadistic Career…

**(Saltik Mormel 12)**

As soon as the door shuts behind me, the tears flow down my face even faster. All my life, I had just pretended the Hunger Games didn't exist. I had a pretty large imagination, and it wasn't very difficult. I just didn't think that strategy was going to work anymore…

I feel my body beginning to shake with sobs. I can't do this! I'm _twelve_! I can't go to the Hunger Games. I can't… I can't… I can't die! It just… it just can't happen!

The door is shoved open, and I see my mommy run in. She is already in hysterics, and she finds me immediately and surrounds me in her embrace. Her entire body shields me from the outside, as if it will protect me from the dangers of the Hunger Games. Her grip on me continues to get tighter every second, and I can't help but hug her back as hard as I can.

"I'm scared…" I whisper.

"It will be alright! Mommy's here..." she murmurs between sobs.

But mommy won't be here forever. Neither will big brother Nate, or older sister Ruby, or little brother Cooper. None of them will be here forever, and soon I'll be all alone. I won't have anyone to hold me at night. Instead of Cooper having the nightmares and I comforting him, I will be having the nightmares and no one will be there for me.

Like most citizens in District Ten, I have grown up on a ranch. Sadly, ours was not one of the most successful. After daddy died, Nate had to step up and take care of the ranch. He even dropped out of school to spend all his time on the ranch.

"I won't let this family down… I promise you that…" Nate says firmly. I glance over at him and see his cold eyes trying to show as little emotion as possible. Nate, the strong one. The one who has had to grow up…

Ruby walks over behind me, and hugs me fiercely. Nine year old Cooper walks over with a confused expression on his face.

"Are you coming back, Davis?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know, Cooper…" I whispered.

"Well, take this!" Cooper smiles. I look at him through my tears, and grab the collar. It's one of the stray cat collars that Cooper always keeps with him. It has a bell on it, and he rings it at night when he is having a nightmare. I then always come and sleep with him so he feels better. "Ring it if you get scared and I'll come help you!"

His innocence is shown through his broad smile, and this gesture of love just sends me over the edge even more. I start sobbing hysterically into my mommy's shoulder, and both Ruby and my mommy begin crying harder as well.

"Let's go, Cooper… I'll explain to you what is going on in private," I hear Nate say through a constricted throat.

"Bye big brother!" I hear Cooper yell as he leaves with Nate. "See you soon!"

Once the door is shut, I continue to sob, and the entire time the small bell jingles as my body convulses. How will I be able to come back? I may spend all my time outdoors, but that is about the only strength I have! Well, I do also know some things from reading, but not enough to win!

My sobs get even louder as I hear the door open again. My mommy is ripped from my embrace, and I feel strong, cold arms being wrapped around me.

"Mommy!" I scream out irrationally.

I look to see her being dragged away, along with Ruby. Ruby is kicking and biting the Peacekeepers, while my mother just continues to sob. Soon, I am being dragged with them and for a split second I think maybe I'm going to be free. Maybe I'll be going home with them after all. That there is another Davis Grayvelle and it was all a mistake. However, once in the hallway, we are being dragged opposite directions.

"Mommy!" I scream out again. This time, mommy screams back and begins thrashing about. Suddenly, one of the Peacekeeper's takes the butt of his gun and smacks both Ruby and mommy upside the head. They both slump to the floor, and I let out another shriek. I know they are okay, but they look like they could be dead! I continue to scream and cry out, until I feel a blinding pain spread throughout my body. My entire vision is sprinkled with white, until everything turns black. Maybe this is what death feels like… Maybe I won't have to go into the Hunger Games after all… Maybe I will get to see mommy and daddy one last time… in heaven…


	11. An Important Note Concerning You

**A/N: **

* * *

**Fellow members of Fanfiction, we are unjustly under attack. A group called Eliminator! is threatening the safe community of free expression that we have all come to love and will not stop unless we do something about it. The freedom of speech is a right that the Internet has allowed all people to enjoy collectively and we refuse to be harassed, oppressed, and ridiculed into giving up this right. We cannot sit idly by and allow other people to determine what we can and cannot say. We need to make our voices heard. We need to take a stand.**

**As an author on Fanfiction myself, I know that sometimes you can spend weeks, even months on a story before even posting the first chapter. Stories that authors have spent months working on are being reported by the Eliminators for trivial, inoffensive things that, honestly, no one should care about. One poor author was flamed and reported for "unforgivable rape of the English language" in spite of the work they put into creating their piece of art (CaDeYbOi). Fanfiction only asks that writers edit to the best of their ability; since no two people the same ability, there is no clear way to judge whether they've edited as best they could and are underdeveloped writers or if they've neglected their duty and it is not the Eliminators' job to make that distinction. To call any story a "rape" is a violation in itself. Writing is an art form where people are able to express their ideas in abstract ways that not everyone will understand, the only "rape" is seen when self-appointed "gods" tell people what they can do: Mr Hanzo hattori revealed this in the FAQ forum as he decided that a description of death is only acceptable if no imagery, no metaphors, no similes, no sensory diction is used at all. The only rape of the English language is by not using the English language to its full potential. Now not everyone writes as eloquently as their neighbor and Fanfiction even asks us to lend a helping hand when they need it, but the Eliminators are a prime example of hypocrisy if they think that calling an author a "Mother f**king slut" or "a plague" or "mentally disturbed" or telling someone to not "get mad when [their] story gets flamed because it sucks" is helping anyone (Eliminators). Considering the Eliminators have repeatedly commented on how idiotic writers on Fanfiction are and reported individuals simply for being "jerks," it is ironic that the Eliminators would resort to using such foul and lowly vocabulary to express themselves rather than holding a level headed and intelligent conversation. The Eliminators are hateful people: CaDeYbOi even commented that he "just enjoy[s] insulting the person and reporting them" more than the actual act of doing "good" (CaDeYbOi). Even if their cause was noble, no one listens to insipid children. **

_This is just a fragment of a larger essay written by baileymermaid95 (Ali). _

* * *

If you agree with what this essay says, join here: forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ ( If the link doesn't work so you just go to my profile.)


	12. READ THIS FIRST

Attention: An all out attack has been planned against Eliminator on : SUNDAY JUNE 16th at the following times:

Round 1= 4:00 pm EST

Round 2= 5:00 pm EST

Round 3= 6:00 pm EST

The attack will be held in three rounds. In each round we will use **Spam and Report Tactics **using **Sock Accounts**. (See below).

**Why now?**

At this point in time, the Eliminators are severely lacking in active Mods. We have the perfect opportunity to wreak havoc on their forum.

**Isn't it pointless if they know we're coming for them?**

No. Theres only two ways to stop a spam attack; ban all invaders or lock all threads. By the time they've banned us all they will have been reported hundreds of times, meaning there forum won't stay up long. If they lock all their topics, the forum will become inactive.

**What are Spam and Report Tactics?**

Part 1- Spam. You can do anything from advertising a product, to posting a link from another site, to using foul language. Whatever rule you feel comfortable breaking.

Part 2- Report. After you've been banned from posting, report all the posts you made to the site admins. The forum itself is held responsible and will therefore be shut down.

**What are Sock Accounts?**

A sock account is any extra account owned by someone who already has one. For the attack to work, each attacker should create AT LEAST two sock accounts, more are acceptable though :)

Any questions? Go to http: myforums/CodeyKey14/4034 633/

**NOTE: Please COPY AND PASTE this to your profile and/or forum if you believe the Eliminators should not be allowed on .**


End file.
